Representatives of institutions, such as financial institutions, often contact customers for various reasons. For example, an institution may contact a customer regarding a specific account or to provide a special offer. Institutions, however, want to efficiently contact customers while complying with business policies and rules. Many different policies affect whether a customer should be contacted, including the frequency of contact, requests by customers, and general information relating to customers' lives. For these reasons, there is a need for a system that automatically generates a contact list that both efficiently provides contacts for desired customers while complying with business and legal rules and regulations.